


✨ Who was Skull... Roy Mustang

by aurorakitty5



Series: Cycling on the Path of Life [6]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Roy out here fooling everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 16:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurorakitty5/pseuds/aurorakitty5
Summary: Roy wanted to see familiar faces, but the way the events happened, it seemed like he would be getting his wish sooner rather than later.





	✨ Who was Skull... Roy Mustang

Skull was not a civilian, that much the Arcobaleno could tell, even with both Checkerface and Skull himself denying it. The way he moved, the way he talked, hell, even the way he _looked_ was military-like, especially once Skull got his hands on a weird blue jacket that _screamed_ military that he began to wear.

 

To Lal and Colonnello, it was very obvious that Skull was a military person, and the rest of them believed the two, understanding that while they hadn't been on the right side of the law, they didn't interact with the military like those two did.

 

What threw them for a loop was the addition of white gloves to his ensemble, which they quickly realized was just like his helmet, something that he began to wear on a daily basis.

 

His helmet, to the surprise of everyone, had not been used for a while, a muttered “ _Fullmetal_ ” the only explanation offered.

 

The group had also noticed that while Skull was usually a long range attacker due to the fact that Arcobaleno didn't particularly bother to teach him anything, and as such he had to stay in the back by default, he seemed to _thrive_ on being a long range attacker after his changes began to grow more noticeable.

 

“Anything yet?” Fon murmured as the group sat around the meeting table, all waiting on one person.

 

“Nothing.” Reborn murmured back, squinting his eyes at the window facing outside. While expected, the late arrival of Skull seemed to imply something bad would happen. Ever since Skull began acting different, the Arcobaleno figured out that whenever Skull deviated from his set schedule, it meant something important would happen, good or bad, a sharp deviation from his previous self.

 

“Do you think we should look for him, kora?” Colonnello asked, propping his feet up on the table, only to be smacked across the head by Lal. “Hey! It was an honest question! Reborn hasn’t moved at all since he arrived, and if Skull is in actual trouble, then we should actually do something, kora!” Colonnello explained, ducking from the bop to the head attempted by Lal.

 

Reborn spotted a movement out the corner of his eye and motioned Colonnello to be silent. Rising out of his chair, he silently moved to the door, and, after some contemplation, slowly opened it, wide enough for the other Arcobaleno could look out as well.

 

Skull was standing next to a group of people, some wearing that blue jacket, and two wearing something completely different. Inching closer to the opened doorway, the Arcobaleno strained to hear the conversation happening.

 

The one with the red coat was pushing a finger into Skull’s chest, the fact that Skull seemed to be the same height as them apparently pleasing them.

 

“You! What the hell happened to you! One day you’re in Amestris, the next, you disappear!” The figure yelled, pushing forcefully into Skull’s chest. Skull laughed, shooting a look to the blond woman wearing one of the blue uniforms.

 

“Fullmetal, I see you haven’t changed a bit, hm?” he teased, smirk widening as that only seemed to rile up the person even more.

 

“Fullmetal? Haven’t we heard that before?” Fon asked lowly, eyes still on Skull and the group.

 

“Wasn’t it in connection with his obsession in wearing his white gloves, kora?” Colonnello asked, causing all eyes to dart to Skull’s hands where the white gloves were located.

 

“Oh shut up you bastard! You-!” The figure struggled against the sudden hands restraining both him and his mouth.

 

“Sorry Brigadier-General! Brother is actually really relieved to see you!” The figure next to the struggling figure chirped, their grip not faltering in the slightest.

 

“Ah, Alphonse! How are you doing?” Skull greeted the figure warmly, causing the Arcobaleno to look at each other in confusion.

 

“Skull never mentioned someone named Alphonse before, has he?” Lal asked, looking at Reborn. He shook his head. “Lackey never really mentioned _anyone_ before.” he said grudgingly, looking to Viper’s form to see if that was indeed true.

 

“Even if I hate giving away information for free, Reborn is indeed true. Skull has never spoken of anyone outside of the whispered ‘Fullmetal’.” they stated.

 

“I’m doing well! How is your flame alchemy coming along?” Alphonse asked, peering curiously at Skull’s gloves. This had the unfortunate effect of the grip on the other figure being loosened, causing them to immediately challenge Skull. “Fight me! Lemme see what you’ve done with your alchemy bastard!” Skull sighed, looking over to the other figures in blue standing nervously, before agreeing.

 

“Alright Fullmetal, I’ll bite. Hawkeye, on the count of three?” he asked, looking over to the woman, and after seeing her nod, closed his eyes.

 

“Ooh! Maybe we’ll see how he actually fights!” Colonnello said, shooting a look at Reborn who only scoffed.

 

“One, two, three!” the woman- _Hawkeye_ Skull had said, shouted, before going back to standing with the other figures, leaving Skull and the assumed ‘Fullmetal’ standing in the clearing. Seeing the blue flairs of what seemed to be electricity coming from Fullmetal’s hands intrigued the Arcobaleno. What definitely shocked them was what happened after. A spear seemingly made of dirt formed from the ground, leaving a small crater. Fullmetal rushed at Skull who seemed to sigh, before snapping his fingers, causing what seemed to be actual flames to form and race towards Fullmetal.

 

The Arcobaleno were shocked; they had never seen something like that. Verde pushed his glasses up, muttering beneath his breath, “I need to study that.” Ignoring him, the others continued to watch the fight going on, with Fullmetal continuously rushing Skull, and Skull causing more flames to appear. He briefly stopped, before smirking and after briefly closing his eyes, caused his cloud flames to burst out, replacing the flames he had previously been using. Shocked, Fullmetal just stared at the incoming flames, before coming to his senses and attempting to create a dirt wall to hold them back.

 

It didn’t work.

 

The thing that cloud flames were known for was propagation, as with just a thought, Skull propagated them and caused them to completely envelop the dirt wall before exploding it, causing Fullmetal to be thrown back onto the ground.

 

“Roy wins.” Hawkeye said, before turning to a sheepish-looking Skull, who used his cloud flames to replenish the dirt. The Arcobaleno, shaken out of their momentary shock, turned and looked at each other. _Roy_ they mouthed, immediately connecting that name to Skull.

 

“Bastard!” Fullmetal yelled, getting up. “What the hell was that?”

 

Skull, no, _Roy_ smirked, “Why Edward, I was using my flames.”

 

“Fire is not _purple_ you idiot!” Fullmetal, or _Edward_ apparently, raged.

 

“It is not, but mine is.” Roy said cryptically, before turning and pointing at the doorway where the rest of the Arcobaleno stood. “And my other colleagues over there have different flame colors, and together, we have the flames of the rainbow.”

 

The Arcobaleno froze under the combined stare of all the new people.

 

“Shit.” Colonnello whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> ✨ _Aurorakitty5 | Fullmetal Alchemist_
> 
> Hey! I'm alive! I wanted to finish the Viktor prompt by Christmas, but this one wanted to be written, so here it is!
> 
> If you'd like to join as a writer tell us in a review!  
>  We enjoy having new writers in our group!  
>    
>  |\ /\  
>  (⦶,⦶ )  
>  ['']_[''] ∫  
>    
>  PHANTHOM MENANCES  
>  "Domestically Challenged"


End file.
